If a Crow needs A Leaf's help
by Duskgaze
Summary: Crowfeather's mate, Nightcloud, is dying,and he needs leafpools help
1. His mate is dying

Leafpool padded out of the camp. She was on her way to met Crowfeather. She hasn't seen him since the day Cinderpelt died. She felt excited, see him again. She went to the place they used to meet before the got caught. She saw him, and her heart started racing again. She soon was by his side.

"Hello, Crowfeather… how… how are you?" She asked, never wanting to leave his side.

"Fine. Do you want to know why I asked you to meet me?" Crowfeather said, trying to get straight to the point.

"Sure… why did you?" Leafpool said, knowing this wasn't going to be good news to her ears.

"You know my mate… she needs help. She's dying, Leafpool. You need to go to the Moonstone and ask them any way to help her," Crowfeather asked, a pleading tone in his voice.

This is not what she expected for him to ask at all.

"Why can't you ask your own medicine cat to help your mate?" Leafpool said, looking away, her heart sinking.

"I know you will do this for me… I know you will," Crowfeather said, his voice so desperate, it made her heart ache with sadness.

"Okay. I will. When do you want me to give you the information?" she asked him.

"As soon as possible. Please. Get some information," Crowfeather said, turning on his heal and running fast towards his camp.

Leafpool sighed, and went back to her own camp.

She wasn't greeted like she was the daughter of the leader, just like another warrior.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for going out without permission, Firestar," she said.

"You know you have to ask before you go… but I had too…" Leafpool said.

"That's exactly what you said when we found out you were meting Crowfeather…, Jaypaw, is in the medicine den, teaching some kits the herbs," Firestar said, walking to his den.

How was she meant to go to the Moonstone without her fathers permission? She'd just had to wait.


	2. The lengendary flower

"Jaypaw, tell Firetsar I'm going to the Moonstone. I need to sort something," Leafpool said.

"Right, "The blind medicine cat said going to Firetsar's den.

Leafpool sighed in relief.

She padded out of her den.

"Where are you going?" Asked Brambleclaw.

"I-I'm going to the Moonstone," She said.

"At this kind of time?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I have something urgent! Please, let me go!" Leafpool cried.

"alright. Be back in time for the meeting," Brambleclaw said.

"Right. I'll be back. I promise," She said, rushing towards the moonstone.

On the way, she found WindClan scent. But it was Crowfeather's.

"Crowfeather?" She whispered.

He walked out of the bush.

"Are you going to the Moonstone?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm going now," She said.

"Grate. Please. I need information!" he cried, after she had padded away.

As the sun was setting, she was near to the Moonstone.

She went to the MotherMouth, she stopped. She looked behind her. This was for Crowfeather. She breathed in and went in.

She spent a few moments waiting for the moon to rise.

Once it was over the Moonstone, she pressed her nose to the beautiful stone, and closed her eyes, and waited for StarClan to arrive to her.

She heard voices after a few hours.

"StarClan?" She asked.

"Hello. Young Leafpool. We know why you're here," A grey she-cat said.

"Of course you do, Cinderpelt. I… I need to find out some information on Crowfeather's mate, Nightcloud," She said.

"She's in danger. There is a legendary herb. StarClan aren't even sure if it is true. It's called the Lapiz herb. And you have to give it to her quickly.


	3. The flower of ice

"The legendary flower?" Crowfeather asked.

"Yes. And they don't know if it's true or not," She said.

"And did they say anything about me helping you?" He asked.

"No… but you can if you want," Leafpool said.

"But what about… my Clan?" he asked.

"We have to leave them behind…" Leafpool said.

"Not again… Leafpool. They will think that we are seeing each other again… I can't let that happen again…" he said.

"But Crowfeather… this is for YOU! You have to come as well," Leafpool cried.

Crowfeather sighed.

"I guess your right. When do we leave?" He asked.

"Now," Leafpool said.

"Now… I at least want to tell Nightcloud what we are doing. She needs to know," Crowfeather pleaded.

"No. we need to leave now in order for us to be on time," Leafpool said firmly.

He sighed.

"Fine. But… I'm still not sure about this…" he whispered.

"I'm doing this for you… you just have to deal with it," Leafpool whispred.

"Dose Firestar know?" He asked.

"Yes. I told him yesterday night… let's go. We can hunt on the way," She said, padding away form the WindClan border.

Crowfeather sighed.

"StarClan give me strength," He whispered as he followed her.

* * *

Crowfeather's prov:

She padded toward hilly grassland. I still loved her deeply, more then Nightcloud. "Do you know where this Flower is," I asked, padding to her side.

"StarClan said, it's near the flowers of ice… I don't know what that means," She said.

"flowers of ice?" I repeated.

"Yeah. I uses we would find out soon enough," Leafpool said.

Suddenly a white striped face loomed over us.

"Midnight," I purred.

"Hello, young warrior," She said.

"I remember you. You told us that the Clan was in trouble… when your kin attacked us.. You told WindClan to help us," Leafpool said.

"I remember you," Midnight said.

Leafpool still found it a bit awkward for a badger to be able to understand us.

"So, why are you in this bit of the forest?" I asked.

"I was just going to see how Firestar was. He said I could go and see him when ever I wanted, right?" She asked, looking at Leafpool.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Midnight, but we really can't waist time," She said, starting to walk away from her.

Midnight looked back at her and huffed.

She ambled away.


	4. Her reveling

Leafpool's prov

StarClan hasn't given me any idea on where this Flower OF Ice thing. Crowfeather has been hunting for an hour now, and he hasn't come back, even though he said he'll be back in a few minutes. I hope he didn't decide to leave me alone.

I saw him again later that day, with a black She-cat by his side.

"Crowfeather! How can you bring Nightcloud with you?!" I cried, staring furiously at the couple, hating Nightcloud with very bit more then I did before.

"She needed to come! I can't stay there, hoping that she'll get well. I have to know if she can make it. If we'll be fast enough to heal her again," He said, his eyes pleading, desperate.

A low growl made it 's way up in my chest. I couldn't deny it with his mate right there.

I swallowed my growl and breathed in.]"Fine she can come. But make sure she keeps up."

Crowfeather's prov:

She was mad, I could see it. She was mad that Nightcloud was here with me. I licked Nightcloud, trying with all my might that I was comforting her.

"thank you so much, Crowfeather," She whispered, he voice hardly above a whisper, her eyes dull, her fur losing it's shine. She had little time before she was gone from me.

Leafpool was clearly upset that I brought her, which hurt me a little. She knew how much this she-cat meant to me.

"Come on. We need to hunt," she said, her voice hinting a snarl.

"I'll leave Nightcloud with you and I'll go hunt, "I offered.

"No. I'll go. You stay," she spat, padding off.

"She's upset I'm here… she wishes I could die quickly, so she could have you again…" The sick she-cat said her voice full of sadness.

"No… Nightcloud. She'll never have me again. You're the one I love now," I said, rubbing my face against hers.

She made purr, cut off by a cough.

"Nightcloud please get well, for me." I whispered.

She licked my ear, smiling at me.

Leafpool came back, her mouth filled with three mice.

"Here," she said, her voice sour.

She looked at me, as if she was beckoning me to come with her. I followed.

"Crowfeather… I have to tell you something. I love, you and I want you to be mine again!" She said.

My eyes went wide, and my beating heart was too much for my chest to handle, and a fell in to darkness.


	5. His reveling

Leafpool's pov

He was out cold for sometime. Nightcloud was trying to warm him up, but she was doing a useless job, so I pushed her away, licking him, and warming him up. I used the pulp of the yellow flower and put it in his mouth. He coughed. "Crowfeather?" I asked, worried sick about him. He coughed again, showing that was a good sign. I stopped licking him. He woke up.

"Leafpool?" He asked his voice horse.

I sighed in relief, looking at him.

"Why did I blackout?" he asked, looking confused.

"I told you something and you were so shocked and you blacked out, "I said.

"Yes. You said you loved me," he said.

I looked desperately at Nightcloud and at the ground.

"Did you say you loved her?" Nightcloud asked, looking furious.

"No! I would never say that to Leafpool! She's ThunderClan's medicine cat!" Crowfeather cried.

"I don't believe you, Crowfeather! Why should I?" She asked.

"Nightcloud, he's telling the truth… I told him I loved him, I'm not ashamed of it, I'm glad theirs nothing for me to hide anymore," I said.

Nightcloud growled, but coughed.

"Look, there's no time to fight. We need to help, Nightcloud," Crowfeather said.

I felt a growl rise in my chest.

I hated Nightcloud, for her being with Crowfeather and for being here with us.

"So, we need to find this Flower of Ice thing," said Crowfeather said.

"Yes. I think it might be a warrior name. Iceflower," Nightcloud said.

Leafpool hated to admit it, but she could be right.

"Iceflower? I think I knew here she got driven out, didn't she, Nightcloud?" Asked Crowfeather.

"Yeah. I knew her from when we were kits. I think she moved to the mountains," Said Nightcloud.  
"Then we have to go to the mountains," I said.

Crowfeather's pov:

I can't believe I said those things about Leafpool. I was lying to my mate. I still loved Leafpool. I had to tell her that. We walked trough the Twoleg gardens, Leafpool in front. I touched Nightcloud's, flank. She was getting weaker. We stopped beside a Twoleg nest. I sniffed.

"Is that her scent? Nightcloud, check it out," I said.  
She nodded and walked out.

"Leafpool?" I asked, my heart pumping.

She looked up, her eyes full of pain.

"Y-yes Crowfeather?" She asked her eyes not on mine.

I moved closer to her and she gasped.

"Crow-Crowfeather…what?" she asked.

"What I said to Nightcloud was not true. I don't know how I could say this… but I love you too. Once Nightcloud is dead, we'll start over again. And put everything behind us."


	6. They plan to kill

Leafpool's pov:

Nightcloud came back a while after Crowfeather told me he loved me. The atmosphere seemed so different from before. He wasn't looking after him as he did before. of anything, he was pushing her away, as if he wanted to finish her off himself. But we were on our way to Iceflower to find the flow to cure her.

"How much further?" Crowfeather asked her, his voice all love dubbyy as he spoke to him. Leafpool knew he was just punting that voice on.

"Not that far... Come walk by me Crowfeather," Nightcloud said.

Leafpool could see that the black she-cat didn't like him spending so much time with me.

Crowfeather looked att me and sighed. he walked over to her. She licked his fur and purred.

I glared at her. How dare she take Crowfeather away from me. She knows he was mine first.

I caugh a fresh smell of a kittypet and my fur instantly fluffed up. Suddenly a gleaming white she cat with icy blue eyes appeared.

"Crowfeather? Nightcloud? Is that you?" She asked, her voice surprised.

"yes it's us," He said, touching noses with her.

"Wow it's been ages since I've seen you last.." She said. She then saw Nightcloud.

"Oh no.. Niightcloud? Whats wrong?" Se asked.

"She's ill," I said before anyone could say anything.

"Oh no.. Come in my den and I'll sort something I was a kit and still in Windclan I learned somethings about medicines.."

Crowfeather and I exchange worried glances. If Iceflower gives Nightcloyud medicines... we won't be able to stay together as we planed.

"Um.. Iceflower.. we need to find something quick. I don't think this is the right place.." He said.

"For what? i've got everything.." She said, leading Nightcloud into her makeshift den.

"What are we going to do?" Crowfeather asked walking close to me, his face worried.

"I don't know.." I said. I wanted to finish off Nightcloud myself but that was not the way of the medicine cat.

Iceflowerwas mixing some herbs together.

"Now.. where does it hurt?" Asked Iceflower, looking at Nightcloud with worried eyes.

"Everywhere..." She said, her voice a bit exaggerated.

Crowfeather watched with worried eyes.

"Crowfeather..." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Later that day Nightcloud had fall asleep after Iceflower gave her some popyseeds.

"Why don't you and Crowfeather go and hunt for a while. I'll look after Nightcloud." Iceflower said.

We looked at her thankfully. We ran out the mountains.

"Finally we can be alone," He whispered, a purr in his voice.

"Crowfeather... she's going to get better..." I whispered, my mind wondering on how Cowfeather and I could possibly be together.

"We'll find some crowfood and give it to her.. taht'll make her even more worse," Crowfeather said.

A purr rose deep in my chest.

"Grate. let's find some!"

About ten minuets later we found some crowfood that was left there a couple of days elier.

"This is good. it t'il looks as if it was fresh. it doesn't stink either. What our luck!" Crowfeather said, dragging the bird. We walked in where Iceflower and NIghtclod were. NIghtcloud was awake, looking happy to see Crowfeather. I smiled inwardly.

"Here you go, Nightcloud," Crowfeather said, giving her the crowfood.

"Thanks," She said, taking a bite. SHe didn't care how it tased she just ate it.

Soon it was gone.

"Thanks, Crowfeather Leafpool," She said, licking her teeth.

"It was nothing," I said, my heart pumping. Soon she will be so ill she'll have to die...


	7. Death of Nightcloud

**(so sorry for not updating for so long. Collage has been a drag for me and ive just now had time to update. I hope you like this chapter and more will be added soon. Please review and tell me how I could make it better.)**

Leafpools :

Nightcloud coughed. Two days had passed since we have given her the crowfood and she seemed to be growing frailer and frailer. Crowfeather and I watched from a distance as Iceflower tried franticly to make her better.

"do you think that was enough Crowfeather?" I whispered, leaning close to his ear.

"I hope so. Oh Leafpool, soon we can be together. Cant you feel it? .right!" he said, passion in his voice.

I felt a surge of affection for him and I pressed myself on him, admiring his blue eyes and how the sun shone off his dark grey pelt.

Iceflower came rushing towards us and we instantly scrambled from each other

"come Crowfeather, leafpool come quick!" she said franticly turning and running back to the barn which she was treeting Nightcloud in.

We ran with her, our paws quicker than lightning. We were out of breath by the time we reached her. Nightcloud was hot. I could feel the head even from the entrance of the den. I almost bounced around with joy but I healed it in. I couldn't sow how I was excited to see the she-cat sick.

" she threw up earlier and I found crowfood in her system. I don't know how it got her but with her poor state already and eating the crowfood, it has made her even worse. Im afraid she'll be going to StarClan soon. So I think each of you should say your goodbyes now," Iceflower said, stepping aside so we can go and speak to her.

I was shaking with excitement.

Crowfeather leaned and murmured something in her ear and she let out a cry and he eyes showed pain. He must have told her about how he really felt about her. And then at that very moment I felt happiness.

Crowfeather stepped back and let me speak to her.

I tepped close bending my muzzle down to her ear.

"Crowfeather is MINE now and you can't take him away from me. Not Now. Not ever. You can cry all you want but nothing will be more important to me than him. Have a good life in starclan," I said, stepping back and watching the she-cat spasm under her illneness.

Suddenly she stopped.

Iceflower bowed her head.

"she hunts with StarClan now," her soft mew said.

I leaned on Crowfeather rubbing my cheek on his to any normal cat it would seem that I was comforting him but really we was relishing the thought of being together forever. And wwe knew, nothing would stand in our way


End file.
